My Koneko
by secretlovers
Summary: kurama has finally found happiness. and it only took a pretty little kitty to do so.


My Koneko

Kurama sighed happily as he gazed down at his mate. He never thought that he would fall in love but then she came into his life. She was the new student at school and she had immediately caught his attention. Her flowing silvery ice blue locks that went a little past her rear, her perfectly shaped body. But the two things that had caught his attention the most for one thing, were her eyes. Her eyes were dark, a complete blanket of midnight hues as the evening sky. And like the night sky they did have the stars in them, seemingly a window to the galaxy if you looked long enough. A depth was present there, in her glowing orbs, one that made a person feel insignificant next to a greater power at work.

She had veteran's eyes, eyes that have seen and done much. Eyes that seen all the cruelness in the world and barely any of the good, yet didn't grow to hate the world like most would have. Merely have come to an understanding of everything around them. The next were her hands, she had dainty, delicate hands, but Kurama could tell those delicate hands could turn deadly at a moments notice. Hands that he knew could also bring great pleasure.

Her voice was soft and delicate as she introduced herself to the class, like a small wine glass that threatened to break in even the most skilled of hands. Hands like his.

Ever since then he had always watched her. Constantly following her everywhere. He had sneered at himself, he was always complaining how his fan girls were stalking him and that they needed to learn he didn't hold any romantic interest in them, and here he was stalking the new girl. He had even become the president of her fan club. Now you know that's saying something.

He could tell there was something different about her. Something not human. His theory proved to be accurate when he was called onto a mission to kill two s class youkai. He quite latterly ran into a gorgeous neko who was obviously injured, and badly too. Looking at her he had gaped. It was her! Hotaru! The new girl at school every guy was pinning after, including him. The only difference in her appearance was that she had elf ears that were long and pointed, with some blue glitter on the tips of her ears. She had a long, sleek, fluffy neko tail. She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Why are you out here?" he asked

She had looked at him for a moment before answering, "I was just getting rid of two s class youkai. They were playing dirty and that the only reason why I was injured in the first place."

"How is that?" he questioned

"They attacked a child to get me to come out; I couldn't risk attacking and therefore harming the child so I used my body as a shield. After that I disposed of them quickly so the child wouldn't see what happened. I then erased her memory a being attacked but for some reason she still remembers me in specific and thinks I'm some sort of angel."

It was after that they began a budding relationship, Kurama smiled to himself at the thought while he gently moved a lock of hair behind her ear. She was so perfect, everything he wanted and needed in a mate. It was then that they spent more and more time together. At first he thought she was a neko youkai but she had cleared it all up for him. She was a Forgotten neko. One of many beings that were well…. forgotten. She was the first neko in existence as well as the first thunder and lightning. Making her an electric neko. She was named Hotaru in the first place because it means firefly and LIGHTNING bug. She was very powerful because she was in fact one of the first beings alive. She was also above renkai laws, which made sense since she created renkai in the first place as well as the barrier that separates the three worlds. She had an adopted son named Yoshi; he was a kitsune like himself. The boy even looked like Kurama! He had choppy rose red hair, it was short had framed his face neatly, striking emerald eyes that help knowledge yet at the same time innocence. He had a well groomed fox tail and pointed ears, he was still young, he still had his animalistic feet.

He had grew to adore the boy and vice versa, he was very strong for his age and was always asking to learn a new trick or two. He had began to walk her home every day and spend a few hours there before going home. She had had dinner at his house many times; his mother absolutely adored her. She would always dote on Hotaru hand and foot, but his love would rarely ask for anything. It was because of Hotaru that he had the courage to tell his mother about what he really was.

He chuckled at the thought; his mother backhanded him upside the head saying she already knew and that he was grounded for not telling her sooner. The look on his face at the time was priceless. He remembered their first kiss well. He had just come back from a mission and he was injured. When she saw, she ran into his arms and healed him. In her happiness that he was alright she kissed him. She had blushed and turned away. He remembered gently taking her face and brushing his lips against hers in a passionate embrace.

He just loved the feel of her silky lips pressed against his own. It had just felt right and he just couldn't get enough of it. It was after that that their relationship became more intimate.

He felt his lovely mate stir and he gazed at her softly. She opened her starry eyes and gazed at him with delight, gracefully rising from her spot on their shared bed; she kissed him tenderly and stretched slightly before getting up. She went to the bathroom and freshened up. Afterward she went to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast.

Kurama smiled happily then sighed sadly. She was the love of his life. He spent every waking and sleeping moment he could with her, and now he was going to have to _share_ her. He didn't mind it if it was one of his kittens he had to share her with. Yeah, you heard right, when they mated he turned into a neko. A forgotten chaos neko. Youko was still inside of him and had remained unchanged physically but that was because he was already a being that could live for centuries. He (Kurama) being a human would only last for a few decades, so their souls changed that small annoyance.

But now Hotaru wants to finally meet his friends, he didn't want his friends to know about her. She was _his_ treasure! He wanted it to stay that way. But he never could deny her. Hell, he would move mountains, realign the stars, and lay down his life for her. She was his everything and that was never going to change. His mark over her chest proved as much, that she was more then just a mate to him; she was his soul.

"Kura-kun, come on! Breakfast is ready!" his wonderful mate yelled. He gracefully got out of bed while in thought. He had made sure that no one knew of his relationship with his Hotaru; neither felt that anyone needed to know at the moment. He made sure no one knew he was a neko because that would lead to questions on why he was a neko which would lead to questions to his mate. Questions he didn't want or need.

They had a peaceful breakfast, Yoshi and Hotaru chatting about what he learned in school, and about the plans they made to have guests over to the house so that he had to be polite and only be rude to someone who deserved it. When Yoshi was done he cleaned his plate and went to his room to get ready for their guests. While he was gone Kurama and Hotaru decided to talk.

"Hotaru, you know you will be in heat soon. We've been talking about how we'll try to have kittens in your next heat. But do you think it wise to try now?" he asked.

"Why do you have doubts now Kurama? Yesterday the thought of having kittens made you excited. Why are you trying to postpone this?" she questioned back.

"I know for a fact that not everyone will have a good reaction to you. Botan for one reason has this weird obsession with me and is homicidal to anything she views as competition to win my affections, you being my mate would make you on the top of her hit list. Especially if you were with kits. She would try to kill our unborn as well. I would kill her if she even tried to harm you and any family we create but I don't want to take the risk of me not reacting fast enough and loosing a kitten or worse you, because of it. I would never forgive myself if that were to happen. I want to make sure that Botan is out of the picture before I get you pregnant." He explained himself.

Thinking about it she smiled and gave him a quick kiss to show she understood.

"You would not have to worry about me, I am immortal, and I will live no matter what happens. But any child we have will be lesser immortal and could be killed, that is our only worry." She said understandingly.

He smiled at her, his mate was so perfect. If she were any other female she would probably be insecure or jealous at the thought of Botan. But she understood that he never held feelings towards Botan therefore the girl held no threat to her position as his mate.

"Whatever happens Kurama, we'll get through it together." She said soothingly.

He relaxed and held her close. Smelling her scent of moon flowers; that heavenly scent that always soothed him and Youko, even when they were in a blood rage. The one scent that brought him peace of mind, calmed his spirit and made him level headed.

They soon parted because they too needed to get ready for their guests and Hotaru was planning on cooking a delicious meal that would take awhile to make. So better make it as early as possible.

They quickly changed and Hotaru stared making dinner, all the while singing.

(This is a song that I made up. If you want to use it in one of your fics you have to ask my permission. Otherwise I will alert fan fics this injustice!)

Ohhh, Ohhh

I used to feel so lost in this world

Not a place where I belong

Not a soul who needed me

To me

Love was a mere fantasy

To me

Love was an anomaly

But then I found you

And you showed me the truth

Showed me who I could be

That special side of me

With new eyes I could now see

What was placed in front of me

When there was no hope

When there was only fear

With all the hate and sneers

With all the beatings and cheers

You showed me a path that was true

Showed me a love I found in you

Showed me how to feel

Ohhhhh!

You taught me how to trust

You taught me how to love

You taught me how to hope

You taught me how to live

Ohhhh! Thank you

For showing me

How life could be

With your generosity

Now I'm free

To soar free

To spread my wings and fly free

The whole world to see

Ohhh, Ohhhhh

I used to feel lost in this world

Not a place where I belong

Not a soul who needed me

Now I'm free

So soar free

To spread my wings and fly free

The whole world to see

And it's all be cause of you

I now see

Kurama smiled hearing that song; his koneko said that she wrote that song for him. She sang it for him often and he would never tire of it. Hearing her angelic voice singing was amazing, but knowing that the song she sang was dedicated to him made him puff with pride.

He took in the smell of the wonderful dinner she was making and his mouth watered. Hotaru's cooking was to die for! And from the scent it's done. Just in time too, he could sense his friends' auras outside.

Walking up to the door, he opened it to see the awe on their faces when they smelt the food.

"Damn! Whatever is cooking smells good!" yusuke complimented while he and everyone else walked in. Kurama steeled himself up for yelling and bitching. That's when they all saw a female neko with two tails just resting comfortably on his couch.(look to my profile to find Hotaru's true form.) He of course knew who it was but they didn't, everyone but the red head got into a fighting stance.

The neko lazily looked at them, dismissed them and went back to sleep. Kurama just walked up to her and scratched her behind the ears. She purred in bliss, and then in a flash of light was a gorgeous girl. She was sitting content in Kurama's lap. Not a care in the world it seemed like.

"Ru-ru?" asked a hesitant yusuke

Hotaru turned to him, looking at him curiously. How did he know her old nick name? But when she looked closer she saw the face of someone she hasn't seen in a long time

"Suke-kun? Is that you?" she responded

With a teary eyed nod yusuke took her in his arms.

"Yusuke how do you know that girl?" questioned a jealous keiko.

He held her in his arms and said proudly, "She is my best friend. We even did a bonding so we will be friends for all eternity."

"Kurama, who is that?" asked an outraged Botan.

"This is Hotaru, my mate." Was his calm reply.

You could quite literally see the pink eyed girl's face turn red, making her even uglier. (Sorry I just really HATE BOTAN! I don't know why but I do.)

"Whatttt!" all other inhabitance in the room yelled.

"For how long has this been going on?" yusuke demanded.

"For about three years." Was all he said.

"Why didn't you tell us we thought we were your friends?" Keiko shouted. (Don't like Keiko either)

"Because I didn't want you to know. She's mine and I don't want to share."

"She's not an object!" yusuke shot back.

"She's my treasure" Kurama replied casually, as if just talking about the weather.

The others stared in shock but Hotaru was used to him calling her his treasure, his tenshi, his hime, that she had just gotten used to it and thinks of it as flattering when he does so.

"Mother? Father? Why is there shouting? It's making my ears hurt." Said little Yoshi as he walked in. seeing him almost made them faint. Yoshi looked like a three year old even though he is actually 7, and seeing as how he looks like a mini Kurama everyone came to the conclusion that Kurama must have got the girl pregnant.

"Kurama! Why are you with that bitch when you could be with me?! Why did you have that bastard?" Yelled the grim reaper in denial.

Then Hotaru's outraged hiss could beard. Her usually starry eyes now a brightly shining gold that had all occupants in the room on edge. This power felt ancient, treacherous, mystifying, and pissed.

"Listen here bitch! I don't care who you are. Mind who your talking too. The very moment you start talking crap about my son is when we have a problem. No matter what anyone says, if you don't bite your tongue next time. I will shred your spine out if your body and wipe your soul out of existence!" she said deathly calm.

Her power making everyone feel like there was nothing they could conceal from her, that no matter what they do and where they went she will locate them and make good on her threat…. No promise.

The only one who remained sorta unaffected was Kurama. He had seen his mate like this before. He was never frightened, more like he becomes horny when she's like this. Man! He couldn't wait for the others to leave so he can take her throw her into the bed and claim her as his.

It was awkward after that; no one knew what to say to the enraged female. But then Keiko just had to say something.

"You seduced him didn't you? Got him to get you pregnant so he would stay with you! Didn't you!"

In the blink of an eye Kurama was in front of her. He had pointed ears like Hotaru and two long blood red tails that were smooth and slender. His emerald eyes turning blood red by the second.

"She did no such thing. I'm with her because I want to be…. Get out of my home before I kill you." He hissed.

They didn't know how he became a neko, but they didn't want to try his patience and left ad fast as they could.

Yoshi was in shock, yeah he knew his daddy's friends wouldn't take the news of his secret life well but that was just… deplorable. Wanting to try and help calm his father down he ran into the older male's arms and whimpered. Kurama's hissing and yowling stopped instantly. He would never harm his kitten, even if he's in a rage at the time.

When he was calm enough, Kurama held his kitten close. He had wished more then anything that Yoshi was his biological son. But he was okay that he has this great child as a son at all. So he was content. He knew he needed to talk to Koenma. He would not risk the safety of his family. Never even consider such a thing.

But right now he just wanted to spend time with his mate and son. There won't be any uninvited guests, he could tell his wonderful mate put up a barrier; he smirked to himself. His mate's barriers are impenetrable; nothing can get in or out unless she wishes. Taking his mate in his arms he brought them to their rooms. He and Hotaru spent 3 hours talking with Yoshi, making sure he was alright and what he thought about the group of people he met. He obviously didn't like Keiko and Botan but neither did his parents. Soon they put the boy to sleep and went to their own room.

He held Hotaru in his arms and smelt her scent. She was so perfect; he never thought that a girl like her could ever love or care for a guy like him. But she did, and he was eternally grateful. He never thought he would have such joy in his life. He loved her more then anything. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, figuratively or literally.

It reminded him of what happened the night they mated. It was all because they were in Mankai when a demon came out of nowhere. It had smelt an unmated female and wanted to take her for its own. It almost succeeded; Hotaru was weak because she just gained a boost in power, making her vulnerable. But they had to go to Mankai. Some demon was after an artifact of great power that belonged to her and she needed to retrieve it before the demon did. The attack on them was fast. He almost didn't catch it but the demon had Hotaru pinned and was about to mark her.

Both he and Youko had gone into a rage. They quickly dispatched of the threat but neither could get out of their instinctual state of mind. A male had just tried to take what was theirs; they were going to make it loud and clear that she was their female. They took her to one of the many dens Youko had and mated her. Oh! They made sure their scent practically blanketed her, and rutted with her so many times that both are still wondering how she didn't get pregnant. They stayed there, rutting non stop for 3 weeks. Both he and Youko taking turns on claiming her.

Afterward he, as well as Youko had felt guilty about making such a choice without consulting her. But she had consoled them, saying that she had wanted it and didn't regret any of it; even saying she was proud to belong to them.

But now things just seemed so jumbled up. His relationship with his beloved mate was stronger then ever, it's just he was sad that his friends didn't take it well even though he knew it would happen. He just never thought they would react this badly. Keiko's been acting like a real bitch lately and he knew yusuke was getting fed up with it. The punk was actually planning on dumping her.

However, there was something he was worried about, more so then the treat Botan posed on his family. It was Hotaru herself. She has been having nightmares lately. No. Not nightmares, memories. She always wakes up in a cold sweat and never tells him about what is wrong. It was making him wonder how bad her life was till he remembered the song she wrote for him. It talked about how her life was miserable. She didn't believe in love or happiness for that matter, because nothing good ever happened to her. She was surrounded by hatred, fear, and anger for so long. And would probably still be if he hadn't come into her life.

His mate was an inspiring writer, she was very good in his opinion and was currently writing a book she wanted to try and get published, it would be her first big break and they could gain a lot of money from it. She had only allowed him to read some of it, saying that he would be allowed to read the rest if it gets published. He could tell from the first few pages that it was going to be a sad and depressing book. But one that will have you reading over and over again to find out the secret meaning behind it.

So far she had about 295 pages to her book and is not even remotely done. But he just couldn't help but notice the similarities between the main character, a girl named Amane, and Hotaru. He was just going to have to find out when the book gets published. But for now, he was just going to relax for the night, and worry about everything else in the morning.

Kurama was outraged, he knew Botan would have a problem with his relationship with Hotaru but his was going too far! She went to the council, the demon council to try and get them to remove his mark on Hotaru.

He wasn't worried. Oh no. there was nothing to worry about. His mate was above renkai laws, she was above every law. She can't even die! No one is her equal. She created the council, friends with every single one of them. And the bitch dare insult his mate; in front of him no less.

"Botan, why do you call us before you?" said Naruto and kyuubi. The fox reps spoke coldly.

"Because that whore-she never noticed everyone's eyes turn blood red at that insult-stole my mate! I've known him longer then her and now she's taking him away from me!"

Hotaru released a bitter laugh, one that sounded like she has been through something similar to this before. One that sent shivers down all there spines. Kurama stepped back a bit; he knew not to get in the way when his mate was like this.

"For your information grim reaper I've known Kurama when he was still Youko. You should learn to be grateful; if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even exist. You never had him, he never even said more then ten words to you at a time" the cat said coldly.

Edward Cullen, the vampire rep got up.

"You Botan of the spirits are trying to get in the way of a sacred courtship. Lady Hotaru has given up much to protect us all and now you waste her time with this nonsense. You know the rules, Lady Hotaru is above said rules, and the only ones she is not above is courtship, but everything else she doesn't even need to bother with. For your transgressions, your punishment is death." He declared, eyes glowing red in hatred and contempt.

Botan paled, she didn't know who Hotaru really was; she is the woman to hold the respect of everyone, even the demons in Mankai. Anyone who has her disapproval is outcasted in society. She had just ruined everything for herself in one stupid move. But why didn't Kurama love her? What did he see in the other girl that she doesn't have? Why was she not good enough for him? That was her only thought as she was being dragged off to the dungeons.

Kurama watched the girl in contempt, he had heard her thoughts. He never liked the girl; she was always bothersome and loud. He only put up with her because he had to. Now that she was gone from his life he could focus on other things. Like making kittens with his mate.

It was five months later .They returned home drained from the day. With a quick rest they were awoken by a phone call from Kuwabara, he told them that he and Yukina were going to be parents. They had just found out today and were exited at the prospect of parenthood. Hotaru had hooked Heiei up with one of her friends named Anko, she was a nightmare demoness and…. Let's just say she does her breed justice. The two had bonded quickly and now were expecting themselves. Hotaru also hooked yusuke up with her other friend Ten-Ten, she is a weapons specialist. The two were getting along great but they were taking it slow.

Kurama and Hotaru were currently celebrating. The feline's book was published and many were buying it. She was getting a best seller's (or was it author's award). Kurama finally got to read it and it turned out his hunch was correct. His mate told him it was based off her life. She wanted to start with her first published book to be about her past so she could start a new chapter in her life. Kurama was okay with it; he could understand how she felt.

But he was exited for a different reason; his mate was about to go in heat! He was planning on making sure she is with kitten by the time the mating season is done with. They already had everything planned out; Yoshi was going to stay with his mother (Kurama's) so they could have the house to themselves for 2 weeks.

Soft laughter filled the air. His mate was now in heat and was making him chase her before he can fertilize her. She was suppressing her scent and aura so he had to find her in a different method. He was listening to the slightest sound. Hearing the familiar beat of his mate's heart he pounced on her. Throwing her over his shoulder and gliding to their bedroom. Closing the door with his foot; he set her down.

Slowly they both removed their clothes. Hotaru sat on the bed and opened her legs. He climbed on top of her, kissing, sucking, and nipping at any and every part of her skin. He kissed her passionately. The heat coming from her core irresistible. So he seductively went down and began licking her clit like a lolli pop. Her mews and yowls egging him on, making him lick faster and faster. It didn't take long for her to cum, screaming his name to the heavens. He sensually crawled back up to her, kissing her lazily. He gave her a questioning look.

"Go ahead, and don't hold back"

Hearing this he thrust hard into her. Pausing only to give her time to adjust to his seize, they may have coupled multiple times but she always had to adjust to him. After a moment his love moved, signaling she was ready. Taking the hint he started out slow. In moments both were writhing in pleasure. Soon the pace was speeding up.

"Kurama! Yes!"

This got him even more aroused. Thrusting faster and harder into her core.

"You're so tight, my queen!" he growled out.

Now using demonic speed to put her on her hands and knees then slam back into her again.

"My queen!" he roared.

"Yes! Your's!" Hotaru panted.

Her body arched under him as she threw her head back. She willed him to still within her. With every thrust, her muscles both inward and out ward holding his body against hers. With a fierce growl of conquest he suddenly thrust into her hard, filling her completely with every inch of his throbbing member. Again she threw her head back screaming in pleasure as her body was over taken in waves of ecstasy, the fires of their passion burning wildly. Hotaru started feeling a coiling feeling in her stomach. He trusted again with a jarring impact, slamming himself into the pulsing heat of her core. Over and over, he slammed into her, his hips meeting against the soft curves of her backside with jarring force each time, ripping a desperate cry of pleasure and pain from her.

She could do nothing but let him have her. He was moving against her with such a speed and force that she didn't even have time to think about keeping up with him. She reached her limits and yowled out her pleasure. Not long after, Kurama tensed over her, pulling her closer to him. His grip on her tightened almost painfully as he spilled his potent seed into her. They waited for only a few minutes before staring again. This lasted for two weeks straight. By the end of those weeks, a pregnant Hotaru was coming out of their bedroom.

It has been 2 weeks since Hotaru became pregnant, everyone was ecstatic to find out the news. Since he found out Kurama would never leave her side. He wouldn't even let her take a shower alone. But then again that's how it is with feline pregnancies. If the male who sired the kittens within the queen's womb doesn't stay by his female's side, there is a chance that another male could kill the kitten within her womb and impregnate her themselves.

Even though Kurama knew his friends would never lay a hand on his beloved mate, his instincts were telling him to not take the risk. Hotaru had started a restaurant called, "Koneko's Hideout" it was very popular and many come to eat there and just hang out with friends. There were 3 levels in the restaurant.

Each level is different. The first level is where a lot of the eating is done. It's a high class place and you have to have at least some green. Even though the restaurant is top of the line, you don't have to pay an outrageous price to get in. but you have to have manners. You can't just eat like a caveman.

The second level is also an eating area, but that is only used for family and friends of the family.

The basement floor is the arcade room, that's where everyone goes to hang back and talk to friends.

Kurama was so proud of his mate. She always manages to accomplish anything that she sets her mind to. Though he was going to have to make sure she didn't over do herself. He didn't want her inadvertently harming herself or the kittens.

Yes, kittens, when she just became pregnant Hotaru flat out told him they were having triplets. He didn't argue with her, she always seemed to know those kinds of things. Besides, he liked having a pregnant mate. Yes they were going to bring life into this world; that was good. But the best thing was her overactive sex drive. They had sex so much that_ Youko_ was begging for a break! She would just get this gleam in her eyes and pounced.

Yukina had recently given birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had his father's energy but his mother's level headedness. Anko had also given birth and they now had a little girl. She had both her parents' personality. Which was really, really scary.

Yusuke had asked ten-ten if she would marry him and the answer was yes. They were planning to have the wedding after Hotaru gives birth. Hotaru was almost at full term. Both were so excited about the new addition to their little family, however none more so the Yoshi. He couldn't wait to be an older brother. When he had heard that his mother was pregnant he was already making plans on how he was going to help take care of them and teach them some tricks and everything. It would only be a week or so before the new additions arrive.

It was finally time. Hotaru was finally giving birth! Everything was prepared so the labor was going smoothly, though he could do without her threats to his penis. But all in all everything went perfectly.

His mate had given birth to a handsome little boy who got all his looks from his mother. Dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He would no doubt inherit the Minino curse. Fanatical girls/boys who stalk you for the end of time; in other words fan girls/boys. Next was a girl, she also had her mother's dark blue hair but had Youko's eyes. The last was another girl, but this time she had Kurama's rose red hair and… red eyes. Hotaru said she must have gotten them from her grandfather. They named the boy Haruki, the first girl was Hikari and the last was Yuki.

Kurama was so happy, he had always wanted a family even though he never told anyone. And now; with this perfect woman before him, he has one. They would be together for a very long time, forever. After all both he and his mate are immortals. They will live forever. Many people would say that this was the ending of the last chapter of their lives, were the story ends…. But, this is only the beginning.


End file.
